Valentine's Day
by YaoiTrouble1213
Summary: Puck was having his first proper Valentine's Day with the Grimm family. So far, though? He hates it. He even needs to take a mandatory shower to smell like flowers and rainbows! He can't wait until it was over. But what might change his mind? Certainly not that annoying blonde girl that he hates. (this is a cleaner version of my friend's story)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, etc. all belong to Michael Buckley.**

**This original story was written by my friend **puckabrinarox0422. **I asked her if I could re-write a different version from it and she said yes. **

I woke up with "Sabrina! Sabrina! Sabrina! Sabrina!" ringing in my ears. "Today's Valentine's Day!" my over-hyper little sister squealed as I sat up rubbing my eyes and getting my messy hair out of my face. "Do you think I'll get any chocolates?" Right after she said that, her cheeks turned a light pink. She never told me, but I know she had a huge crush on a boy named Danny…If I remember correctly, he was a child of Alice's, from Alice in Wonderland. Who knows, I was never much of a morning person.

As Daphne squeaked on, I wondered if anyone secretly liked me. I wondered if anyone would give me a present. I wondered if anyone would ask me to be their valentine…

Sadly, the thought didn't last very long, and I was snapped out of my reverie when I heard a ruckus from outside of my bedroom door. "Holy—Grimm, lemme in! The old lady is making me get in the weird thing that you guys call a shower! I'm going to smell like flowers and rainbows!" I heard him claw at my doorknob. Then I heard a sweet voice, but there was a hidden smugness about it. Daphne was staring at the door, listening for more to come out of Puck's mouth, but it was nothing but confusing sounds and screams. After that, the water was running. And there was a lot of splashing…

"Sabrina, was I supposed to open the door?" Daphne asked, a bit unsure and a little worried that she'd done something wrong.

I snickered inwardly. "Nah, you did nothing wrong. In fact, good job." I gave her a pat on the back and a thumbs up.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Daphne suddenly jumped up. "Oooh, I almost forgot! Since today's special, we should wear white red and pink!" she ran over to our shared closet and quickly took out some clothes. Holding a fuzzy red legging in one hand, and a white T-shirt with a big smiling heart in the middle. By her feet was a pair of black uggs. I looked at her. She grinned. I sighed. There was no way she's going to let me go without wearing anything special, so I muttered a 'fine' and flipped through the closet to find some clothes that were okay.

XXX

Puck's POV

When I got out of the damned shower, I saw myself in the mirror. Soaked. I let out a frustrated sigh. I hated Valentine's Day solely for this reason. I need to get all 'dressed up.' Hah, as if I'm not handsome enough!

But this time—don't tell that old hag I said anything but, you know, I think I actually looked better than before. Shiny but slightly messed up hair, a little darker from being wet, and my skin bright. My greenish blue eyes complimented my grin. With a small wink and a smirk, I knew that my name was going to be mentioned everywhere in the hallway.

When I slid down the staircase, I was met by this girl with those amazing sky blue eyes, glossy lips, long eyelashes…her hair was curly, and she wore an outfit that made her look beautiful, but still had some edge to it, as if she could handle herself without help. I shook my head. "Sabrina?" the word slipped out before I could stop it. Even though I deny myself from using her actual name, I can't help but smile inwardly. The name slips off my tongue so easily. It feels so right.

She stopped by the blender and dumped a variety of berries in the container, pouring milk halfway. As the blender did its work, she glanced over her shoulder and noticed me. I saw her smirk. "What's up, fairy boy? Enjoy the shower?"

I couldn't help but smirk too. "I'll kill you after school, ya know? Although, I sure hope my rainbowness is too much for you and go all over me. You'd never hear the end of it and always remember how manly I am."

"Wouldn't bet on it."

I sneered. Grabbing a bowl and cheerios, I dumped the contents in there and snatched the milk carton away from her.

I smiled. Aside from the fact that she looked prettier than before, nope, she hasn't changed a bit. Just the way I like her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Gah! Puck, I _swear_, if you do that again, I will freaking chop your head off!" I yelled at the mischievous blonde boy.

He stuck his tongue out and smiled. "Too bad." And loosened his grip on my hands, threatening to drop me again.

The thing is, we were flying 150 feet above the ground. Every time he loosens his grip just a bit, I feel like I'm going to fall. The cold wind made my hands numb, which didn't help at all.

But Puck just snickered, and went on with his ways. Meaning, he went in loops and started flying all over the place, making me wonder which way was up and which was down. Screaming, I hung on tighter to his hands, my nails digging in his flesh. When I'd finally hurt him enough to make him stop, we were heading a in a different direction than the school. "Dammit, Puck, why'd you do that?!" I snapped, annoyed that my curled hair got messed up.

"What, wasn't it fun?" he laughed wholeheartedly, making me hate him a little less. Seeing him so relaxed and without acting made me feel as if there was another side of him than the little boy who laughs when people get a pie explosion in the face.

I growled, ignoring the cute little Puck dancing at the edge of my mind. How was I supposed to fix my hair? Puck seemed to read my mind. Really, it was scary. "I can always carry you by your waist, but, y'know, I'm just being all nice and stuff to let your smelly scalp in my nose. You can thank me later." Before I could protest, he already let go of one of my hand and slipped down to my waist, carefully avoiding the obvious parts that he shouldn't be touching. He knew that I'd bite him if he even brushed them. 'Accidentally.'

When I was sure I wouldn't fall, I rearranged my hair and made sure they didn't fly all over the place. I gazed down. Looking up, embarrassed, I pulled my red minidress down to cover up my underpants which were just slightly visible. Dammit, I really should've picked a slightly longer dress…I also gingerly pulled my black leather jacket from under his arms and zipped them, just in case my cleavage showed when I pulled the dress down. Satisfied, I went limp and let the wind brush my face.

Another thought entered, though. How was I supposed to get back to the previous position, where we were only holding on my hands?

When I shifted around, though, the arms around me tightened a little. I turned my head around a little to see Puck simply focusing on where he was going. What, wasn't he going to try to drop me again?...But I can't help but study him a little. Like, the way he's got a light mark in the corner of his lips from laughing at pranks he'd pulled. And the way that his mouth is kind of tilted from smirking so much. And how long his eyelashes were; not too long to be mistaken for a girl's, but not too short either. Perfect. Just like his blonde hair that flows smoothly in the wind. His eyes were so many different shades, too…emerald, jade, fern…but there was also a hint of sapphire in there, somewhere. It was full of youth even though he was over four thousand years old…

I snapped my head back. _Thoughts, my dear friend, stay away from the awkward topics, please._ I spoke to myself. Luckily, that did the trick.

…Alright, it did nothing, but what really got my mind away from describing all the super small details of his face was that he dropped me in front of a…very tall building. A castle, maybe.

"What is…why are we here? We're going to be marked late, you know." I said, a little annoyed. I had a perfect score. Never absent unless something really bad happened, and never late. Never got anything lower than A minuses either.

"Ah, well, you'll see." He winked those amazing eyes of his.

_Stop it, girl. You don't fall for some boy who tried to drop you high in the air and possibly crush your every bone and kill you. And you certainly don't fall for someone four thousand years older than you. Just…no._

Nonetheless, I followed after him. Well, technically, he dragged me with him. But either way, when we'd finally reached the top, I knew I was panting. Not so much my companion, though, since he practically flew the whole way up.

"So—" Before I could say anything else, though, he sighed dreamily and walked over to the window of the castle. I looked at him. "Um…?"

"This is one of my favorite places. Just to get away from all the buildings and industrial things and smoke…just nature, y'know? Clears my head…" he whispered the last part, but I heard it anyway. "Enough to let me think over things."

I walked over to him and peeked over his shoulder at the view. "I suppose it's pretty beautiful…untouched nature," I said, ignoring what I heard from him earlier. It probably wasn't meant for me to hear it anyway.

"Almost as beautiful as…" his voice lowered to a mumble, and I couldn't hear anything else after.

"What?" I pressed on. I don't like people starting something, then getting all secretive about it. But instead of replying, he turned to look at me. His eyes switched from beautiful, to relaxed, then to serious. I wonder if his eyes can shapeshift. Nah.

He stayed quiet and raised his hand, hovering close to my face as if to cup it. I pulled away a little, and he seemed to snap out of it. "What was that?" I asked.

He shook his head and leaned back onto the opening of the window. "Nevermind…just…whatever," he muttered, and ran his tongue over his lips to make him moist from the cold air.

A few seconds passed by. A minute. Two. Thr—"I like you, okay?" Puck suddenly blurted out. "I'm sorry. I wanted to bring you to this place and confess here, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, and now it's all awkward. Is this even allowed? Am I actually allowed to fall for a sixteen year old girl like you?" he kept on rambling on about pedophiles and how he could be one and blah blah blaaaah.

"Shut the hell up." I cut in. He looked at me with surprised and nervous eyes. The little light in them made my knees go all jelly and made me want to pet his head. Aurgh, dammit, Sabrina, focus! "I like you too, okay?" I huffed, and turned away from him.

Silence filled the air.

When I finally turned around to see what was up, I saw puck grinning like a maniac. "What?"

He looked as if he was going to explode. "I should ask you that. Aren't you going to jump onto me and make out with me like there's no tomorrow?"

I let out a sound between a growl and a laugh. "I'm not like those stupid girls in chick flicks, idiot."

"Well, too bad, because I'm going to make you one." he announced, and pushed my face up to level with him, and smiled. My lips twitched, threatening to smile, too. But I managed to keep them in a straight line. His eyes pierced into mine, and I lost it. I pushed forward and made our lips brush.

It was then that I smiled. I smiled like I never had. Happy Valentine's Day, Puck…And to me too.

**Aaaaand, that's it guys. A simple two-shot, different from all my Sonic stories just because my friend wanted me to write something other than a blue hedgehog and his love life...  
Aaaaaanyway, hope you guys liked it! First time writing anything about Sisters Grimm as you can tell. (or can you? And why did I start the two words stretching the A's? The world may never know!) Hope I didn't do too bad on it...only read the first book of the series. **


End file.
